Todos os nossos momentos
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [TERMINADA]Nossa vida é repleta de momentos. Momentos que gostaríamos de gravar na nossa alma para sempre, outros momentos que queremos esquecer, mas todos eles são importantes, e têm seu papel na nossa vida, assim como na vida de Draco e Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Olá

Aqui estou eu com mais um novo projecto…..desta vez uma short – fic de 3 capítulos de género Drama Angustia, do casal Draco e Ginny.

É em Hogwarts, mas é pós guerra….

**Nossa vida é repleta de momentos. Momentos que gostaríamos de gravar na nossa alma para sempre, outros momentos que queremos esquecer, mas todos eles são importantes, e têm seu papel na nossa vida, assim como na vida de Draco e Ginny.**

Espero que gostem….

JINHOS!

_Rute Riddle_

_15 de Fevereiro de 2006_


	2. Momentos mágicos

**Short – fic : **É Draco e Ginny, uma short dramática. Ele está no 7º ano e ela no 6º ano. Espero que gostem.

**Sinopse: Nossa vida é repleta de momentos. Momentos que gostaríamos de gravar na nossa alma para sempre, outros momentos que queremos esquecer, mas todos eles são importantes, e têm seu papel na nossa vida, assim como na vida de Draco e Ginny.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Momentos mágicos**

O vento fresco do Inverno entrava pela janela entreaberta do dormitório o que fez Ginny acordar. Levantou-se sem fazer barulho e olhou em redor, todas as suas companheiras de quarto dormiam.

"- Melhor assim." – Murmurou dirigindo-se para o banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Postou-se em frente ao espelho e olhou seu reflexo. Havia mudado, imenso. Tinha mudado por causa do que lhe acontecera há meses atrás, tinha mudado por causa daquilo que todos no mundo bruxo festejavam, tinha mudado por causa da guerra.

Seu olhar estava gélido e cortante, sua voz demonstrava escárnio e era cada dia mais gelada. Não era mais a tímida Ginny Weasley apaixonada pelo herói Harry Potter. Primeiro que tudo ela não estava apaixonada, em seguida crescera e por ultimo Harry não era um herói. Todos pensavam que ele era um herói, mas ele não era, ele não a conseguira salvar, ele não chegara a tempo, não daquela vez.

Suspirou profundamente abanando a cabeça. Não valia a pena chorar sobre o leite derramado, não valia a pena lembrar o que se tinha passado. Começou a despir-se lentamente. Seu corpo tinha marcas, marcas que há meses atrás não estavam lá, marcas que nunca deveriam ter ali aparecido, marcas que ninguém sabia, marcas que ninguém via. Marcas de cortes, essas eram as visíveis, as que menos doíam, pois seu corpo estava cheio de marcas interiores, e essas doíam só com a simples lembrança de que existiam.

Assim que se encontrou sem roupa entrou dentro da banheira. Prendeu a respiração por causa dos ardores.

«Já devia de ter aprendido a não fazer os cortes horas antes de tomar banho. Ainda arde. Mas paciência, passa!» – pensou enquanto fechava os olhos.

"- Vais demorar muito Ginny?" – Perguntou uma voz de menina do outro lado da porta.  
"- Já estou a terminar. Tem calma sim!"

Quando abriu a porta viu que todas as outras estavam acordadas, e olhavam para ela.

"- O que foi?"  
"- Pensávamos que nunca mais saias."  
"- Para a próxima levantem-se mais cedo, visto estarem com tanta pressa." – Disse saindo do dormitório.

«Imbecis. Tinham pressa não dormissem tanto.»

Levou a mão esquerda ao bolso da saia e suspirou. Havia-se esquecido outra vez. Rodou nos calcanhares voltando ao dormitório.

"- Esqueceste algo Weasley?"  
"- Não." – Respondeu seca tirando um objecto brilhante da gaveta e metendo-o dentro do bolso. Sorriu falsamente para a outra que a olhava curiosa e mais uma vez saiu do dormitório.

Caminhou sozinha pelos corredores até chegar ao Salão. Sentou-se afastada de todas as pessoas, ficando assim na ponta da mesa. Olhou tediosamente em volta e viu que o Salão se encontrava praticamente vazio. Para alem dela, só lá estavam duas primeiranistas dos Hunfllepuff.

Começou a comer sua torrada quando se fez ouvir um enorme barulho de vozes. Olhou para a porta e viu entrar por ele Draco Malfoy acompanhado de Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, e mais três meninas que Ginny desconhecia.

Abanou a cabeça lentamente voltando de novo sua atenção para o prato. Assim que terminou de comer caminhou até á saída do salão, mas assim que chegou perto da porta ouviu dizer:

"- Sozinha Weasley? Onde estão teus amigos?"  
"- Mais vale só que mal acompanhada. E meus "amigos" a esta hora devem de estar a lamber os pés ao famoso e idolatrado Potter." – Respondeu olhando para quem lhe tinha feito a pergunta.

Seu olhar percorreu todas as pessoas do grupo e demorou-se mais um pouco no Malfoy. Talvez por ele a olhar desconfiado, ou minimamente interessado na sua mudança.  
Bufou irritada e virou costas em seguida saindo do Salão.

Ia ter poções. Mas quem disse que ela estava com vontade de assistir á aula! Estava naqueles dias em que sabia que não valia a pena ir a aula alguma do dia. Caminhou vagarosamente pelos jardins, até encontrar o lugar que queria. Sentou-se no chão e olhou para um ponto qualquer á sua frente. Ficou longos minutos a olhar para o nada até que se fartou. Levou uma das mãos ao bolso da saia e tirou de lá um pequeno punhal.  
Olhou-o interessada, como se fosse a primeira vez. Começou a brincar com ele por entre os dedos, tendo cuidado para não fazer nenhum corte indesejado.

Estava tão concentrada no que fazia que nem sentiu alguém encostado á árvore olhando para ela.

«O que ela faz com aquele punhal!» – perguntou-se a pessoa sem tirar os olhos dela.

Ginny parou de rodar o punhal no dedos e voltou a olha-lo com interesse. Tinha o punhal na mão direita e abriu a esquerda, pousando em seguida a lâmina prateada do objecto em cima da sua pele alva.

«Mas…ela está parva só pode. Passou-se a miúda!»

Ginny forçou a lâmina de encontro á pele fazendo com que sangue escorresse pela sua mão.

"- O que estás a fazer?" – Perguntou uma voz ao lado dela.

A ruiva não se assustou, olhou para a pessoa que estava em pé ao seu lado e em seguida voltou a olhar para a mão que estava banhada em sangue.

"- Eu perguntei o que estás a fazer." – Voltou a dizer a voz, abaixando-se ao lado dela e tirando-lhe o punhal dos dedos.

Ginevra olhou irritada para ele. O cabelo dele comprido até aos ombros caiam-lhe para a face, sua pele pálida estava parcialmente escondida por causa da cascata loira, e seu olhar cinza, estava frio, mas parecia chocado.

"- Não me digas que não percebeste o que fazia _Malfoy_?"  
"- Eu percebi bem o que fazias Weasley. Tu estavas a fazer uma estupidez." – Disse ele rispidamente olhando para o braço dela que apresentava cicatrizes recentes. –" E posso ver que não é a primeira vez que fazes isto."  
"- E eu posso te dizer que não tens nada a ver com isso."  
"- Sou monitor chefe Weasley, tenho como responsabilidade tomar conta dos alunos."  
"- Pois eu não preciso da tua protecção Malfoy. Na verdade a protecção de um Malfoy é o que menos quero. E como Monitor Chefe devias de dar o exemplo e estar na aula."  
"- Não tive Transfiguração."  
"- Pois, Minerva continua em St. Mungus."  
"- Exacto Weasley." – Concordou ele apontando a varinha para a mão da ruiva e fechando o corte.

Ginny nunca mais se lembrara que sua mão ainda estava na do loiro, e por isso puxou a mão imediatamente lançando um olhar frio e furioso ao rapaz. Draco não se deixou intimidar com o olhar dela, apenas sorriu e sentou-se em frente dela dizendo:

"- Sabes, não sei o que leva uma menina com uma família enorme que a adora cortar-se."  
"- Eu também não sei. Mas porquê conheces alguém que o faça?"  
"- Tu."

Ela gargalhou perante a resposta do loiro, era uma gargalhada vazia e fria, gargalhada essa que deixou o rapaz admirado. Não se lembrava de ouvir a pequena Weasley rir assim.

"- Eu Malfoy! Estás enganado."  
"- Tu estavas a cortar-te."  
"- Sim, em relação a esse ponto estás certo. Erraste foi quando disseste que eu era adorada pela minha família. A única pessoa que minha família adora chama-se Harry Potter."

Ele olhou-a confuso. Com que então eles idolatravam o Potter herói e não se preocupavam com a filha caçula.

"- Porque te estavas a cortar?"  
"- Porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer." – Respondeu arrogante.  
"- A sério Weasley? Porque era?"  
"- Pergunta ao teu querido pai quando o fores visitar a Azkaban. "– Respondeu ela levantando-se.

Draco puxou-a pelo pulso fazendo com que ela caísse para o seu colo.

"- O que o meu pai tem a ver com isto?"  
"- Tudo."  
"- O que ele te fez?"

O loiro viu os olhos dela ficarem vazios. Soube no mesmo instante que Lucius tinha feito algo muito mal a ela.

"- O que ele fez? Directamente nada, mas levou-me á pessoa que terminou com minha vida. Levou-me á pessoa que me tirou a única coisa que era minha."

A ruiva levantou-se irritada deixando o loiro no chão em choque. Olhou-o durante segundos até que se voltou a baixar em frente dele, obrigou-o a olhar para ela e em seguida disse:

"- Espero que não vás dizer NADA a ninguém Malfoy."  
"- Ninguém me dá ordens Weasley."  
"- Experimenta dizer o que te disse a quem quer que seja."  
"- Porquê? O que me vais fazer?"

Ela sorriu maliciosa e seu olhar ficou duro antes de dizer:

"- Eu faço-te arrepender de tudo o que teu pai me fez."  
"- Eu não tenho culpa do que o meu pai me fez."  
"- Mas deves de ser parecido com ele. Afinal és farinha do mesmo saco."

Draco não disse nada, apenas olhou para a tempestade dos olhos dela, uma tempestade triste. Em seguida seus olhos foram para os lábios dela, e novamente para os olhos.  
Viu-a fecha-los por momentos e quando os voltou a abrir estavam brilhantes. Os lábios dela colaram-se aos dele no instante seguinte, deixando o rapaz admirado.

Ginny não suportou o facto de estar perto dele, perto do rapaz que lhe tirara o sono no ano anterior. Havia tentado esquece-lo por causa do que o pai dele lhe fizera, mas ele não tinha nada a ver com o que se passara.  
Num acto de necessidade levou seus lábios aos dele. Precisava de senti-los, precisava de provar o sabor dele, e de comprovar se os lábios dele eram tão bons e macios como pareciam.

Sentir os lábios dele era maravilhoso, mas nada se comparava á sensação de sentir a língua dele tocar na sua devagar. As mãos dele pousaram no fundo das costas dela e puxaram-na para mais perto sentando-a no seu colo.  
Quando se afastaram ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e viu um lampejo de felicidade, mas assim como veio desapareceu.

"- Desculpa Malfoy. Não era para te ter beijado, mas eu…."

Não terminou a frase pois voltou a sentir os lábios dele nos seus. E era ainda mais maravilhoso que da primeira vez. Deixou-se levar pelo beijo que começava a ser cada vez mais fervoroso. Quando se voltaram a separar ela passou a mão direita no cabelo dele acariciando-o. Draco reparou que ela tinha os olhos húmidos.

"- O que se passa?"  
"- Nada."  
"- Estás quase a chorar."

Viu-a dar um sorriso verdadeiramente triste por causa do seu comentário e odiou-se por isso.

"- É que o ano passado eu sonhei várias vezes com o dia em que me beijarias."  
"- Como é que é?"

Ela suspirou fundo encarando-o. Já tinha começado, não podia parar agora, e quem sabe talvez ela fizesse bem em não parar.

"- O ano passado eu passei meses apaixonada por ti, e esse sentimento intensificou-se quando tu decidiste trair teu pai e Tom, fiquei muito feliz e até orgulhosa. Mas depois….depois de tudo, eu decidi odiar-te, por causa do teu pai, tive medo que fosses como ele. Mas tu estás aqui…comigo."  
"- Eu não sou como o meu pai….Ginevra."  
"- Como sabes o meu nome de baptismo?" – Perguntou ela imediatamente fazendo-o sorrir.  
"- Eu sou uma pessoa minimamente informada."

Ginny abraçou o loiro e pousou sua face no pescoço dele inspirando o cheiro maravilhoso dos cabelos loiros do rapaz.

"- Já terminou a primeira aula. Tens que ir para a próxima aula." – Murmurou ela.  
"- Não te vou deixar sozinha."  
"- Descansa eu estou bem."  
"- Não vais voltar a …."  
"- Não. Podes ir."

Ele pousou a ruiva no chão e não foi embora sem antes beijar os lábios dela rapidamente.

Ginny encostou-se ao tronco da árvore vendo-o afastar-se. Não percebia o que se tinha passado, mas ela estava minimamente feliz, como há meses não se sentia. Fechou os olhos levando o dedo indicador aos lábios. Sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer pela sua face, lágrima essa que morreu no canto do lábio.

Abriu os olhos e olhou para o seu punhal. Pegou-o em seguida. Tinha dito que não voltava a cortar-se, não naquele momento, por isso voltou a guardá-lo no bolso, sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo precisaria dele de novo.

Levantou-se em seguida caminhando até á orla do lago, olhou em volta. Ninguém. Estava tudo silencioso, estavam todos em aula, todos excepto ela. Sentou-se num tronco e ficou longos minutos a olhar para o lago, ele fascinava-a. Sentiu o vento cortante na face e por isso decidiu levantar-se e ir para dentro do castelo. Estava quase na hora de almoço.

Voltou a sentar-se longe de todos. Sabia que provavelmente alguém lhe iria perguntar porque não fora á aula, mas ela não estava minimamente preocupada.  
Minutos depois o salão começou a ficar barulhento, ela agarrou numa sandes saindo de lá. Cada dia que passava odiava mais o barulho irritantemente feliz dos outros, odiava os sorrisos extremamente alegres, os olhos cheios de vida e felicidade. Estava farta de ver as pessoas viverem as suas vidas miseráveis sem se importarem com os outros.

Caminhava pelos corredores vazios e frios das masmorras. Ultimamente era por ali que passeava mais, talvez por estarem quase sempre vazios.

"- Ginevra." – Murmurou uma voz ao ouvido dela. – "O que fazes aqui? Não devias de estar a comer?"  
"- Não tenho fome."  
"- Tem acontecido isso várias vezes. Não tem?"  
"- O que te importa?"

Ele segurou-a pelo pulso fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

"- Importa sim Weasley. O que queres fazer? Acabar na cama de um hospital?"  
"- Sinceramente não. Preferia acabar num túmulo no cemitério."  
"- Não voltes a dizer isso."

A ruiva suspirou encostando a cabeça no peito forte dele.

"- Deixa-me ficar Eu deixo-te ficar comigo….mas não aqui. Vem." – Disse ele puxando-a pela mãe e caminhado rapidamente.

Minutos depois encontravam-se no quarto dele. Como era monitor chefe tinha direito a um quarto só para ele.  
"- Bem vinda ao meu quarto."

Ela riu antes de beija-lo. Começou a andar para trás ate sentir suas pernas baterem na cama dele. Sentou-se puxando-o para si.

"- Fazes-me um favor?" – Perguntou ela deitada na cama com o loiro por cima.  
"- Se estiver ao meu alcance."  
"- Tira-o de dentro de mim."

Draco olhou chocado para ela, na realidade chocado não era a palavra ideal, era mais assustado. O que ela queria dizer com "Tira-o de dentro de mim"!

"- Co…como assim?"  
"- Eu não quero lembrar-me do que aconteceu nas masmorras de tua casa. Não quero lembrar-me dos lábios do teu pai nos meus."

Nesse momento o loiro sentiu nojo de Lucius, nojo e ódio, um ódio enorme e que o consumia por dentro.

"- Mas para além disso, Draco, eu não quero lembrar-me de Tom a tocar-me, nem do resto que ele me fez." – Concluiu a menina deixando escapar uma lágrima.

Draco beijou a face dela depois de limpar a lágrima.

"- Tu estás certa disso?"  
"- Muito. Por favor."

Ele sorriu para ela beijando-a com suavidade. Suas mãos percorreram calmamente o corpo da menina, sentindo-a reprimir-se em certas alturas.

Preocupou-se com o que ela sentiria, e não com o que desejava sentir.  
Preocupou-se em livra-la das memórias do passado.  
Preocupou-se em amá-la da maneira que ela desejava.  
Preocupou-se em fazê-la feliz por momentos……  
……… Momentos mágicos.

**Fim do 1º capitulo**

**N/A: Novo projecto...dramático deste vez (já tinha saudades), espero que gostem e que comentem...**

**JINHOS!  
FUI!**


	3. Momentos felizes

**Capitulo 2**

**Momentos felizes**

Era a primeira vez que ela acordava tão aconchegada, mexeu-se um pouco e depressa sentiu o corpo forte dele ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um olhar cinza no seu.

"- Bom dia Ginevra."

Ela não respondeu, apenas o olhou por segundos, apoiando em seguida a cabeça no peito dele e fechando os olhos. Sentiu as mãos dele nos seus cabelos acariciando-os ao de leve, e desejou que aquela sensação de felicidade não terminasse nunca.

Draco olhava a menina aconchegada no seu peito enquanto que lhe tocava nos cabelos ruivos. Por incrível que parecesse ele gostava de a ter ali, junto a si. Gostava de saber que ele a fazia feliz.

"- Estás bem?" – Perguntou ele num murmúrio.

Ela olhou-o sorrindo feliz enquanto respondia:

"- Melhor impossível Draco."

O loiro passou a mão da na face dela e em seguida encaminhou-a para o colo dela parando em algumas cicatrizes.

"- Não voltes a fazê-lo." – Pediu ele passando com o dedo num corte antigo.

"- Não te preocupes, não voltarei, não agora."

Ele sorriu levantando-se. A menina enrolou-se no lençol e ele nem pensou duas vezes antes de a pegar ao colo e caminhar com ela até á casa de banho, decidido a tomar um relaxante banho na companhia dela.

…….

Ginny entrou no Salão principal já cheio de pessoas, caminhou até ao seu lugar, na ponta sozinha. Mas isso não importava, não naquele dia, ela estava feliz, sentia-se feliz, fora feliz durante a noite que passara com ele, como poderia estar triste.

Assim que se sentou sentiu alguém ao seu lado, virou-se calmamente dando de caras com Ron.

"- Sim?" – Perguntou entediada.

"- Onde a menina passou a noite?"

A ruiva olhou para o irmão com um sorriso sarcástico e apenas disse:

"- Na cama."

"- Não na tua."

"- Engraçado, só te preocupas comigo quando eu desapareço não é mesmo! Sempre foi assim. Só te preocupaste comigo no 1º ano quando fui parar na câmara dos segredos, o ano passado só te preocupaste comigo quando eu fui raptada, e agora só te preocupaste comigo porque eu não dormi na minha cama. Que óptimo irmão tu me saíste Ronald Weasley."

"- Isso não é verdade, eu preocupo-me contigo sempre."

"- Poupa-me desse discurso ridículo de irmão mais velho que diz que se preocupa e na verdade está-se pouco lixando com a irmã caçula."

O ruivo olhava chocado para a irmã que sorria para um ponto na porta do Salão, que sorria para ela também. Ron não reparou nisso, apenas ficou estático. Desde quando sua irmã era tão fria! E porque ela era assim!

"- Ginny eu acho…."

"- Tu não achas nada Ron."

"- Mas onde estiveste?"

"- Com uma pessoa, agora sai da frente, tua presença provoca-me náuseas." – Disse ela levantando-se e passando rente a ele.

Podia sentir todos a olhá-la. Mas que raios importava isso! Ninguém se importava com ela, porque é que ela se tinha que preocupar com os outros!

Não tinha. Não devia nada a ninguém, nunca ninguém fizera nada por ela. Por isso que se danassem todos.

Passou junto ao loiro que a segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que todos tomassem atenção no que se passava, e fazendo com que ela o olhasse assustada.

"- O que fazes?" – Perguntou ela baixo.

O loiro sorriu, puxando-a para si e abraçando-a na zona da cintura, deixando todos visivelmente chocados, em especial o ruivo que ainda não se tinha composto do choque provocado pela irmã.

"- Se algum de vocês algum dia a chateia ou a magoa terá que se haver comigo."

"- Porquê?"

"- Porquê Potter? Porque NINGUEM se mete com a minha namorada." – Respondeu ele ouvindo a ruiva sorrir e agarra-lo com mais força ainda.

Todos olhavam abismados para eles os dois, mas nenhum dos dois estava interessado nisso. O que importava as ideias ou os conceitos dos outros! Não importavam nada, eles estavam bem um com o outro, só isso interessava.

Mas o que mais deixava todos abismados era o facto de um Malfoy estar a defender uma Weasley, de Draco estar a namorar a sério com uma menina.

"- Nunca te imaginei a namorar." – Comentou Zabini.

"- Nunca me conheceste direito, na verdade nunca ninguém me conheceu direito."

_**No one knows what it's like**_

_**To be the bad man**_

_**To be the sad man**_

_**Behind blue eyes**_

_**And no one knows**_

_**What it's like to be hated**_

_**To be faded to telling only lies**_

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty**_

_**As my conscious seems to be**_

_**I have hours, only lonely**_

_**My love is vengeance**_

_**That's never free**_

_**No one knows what its like**_

_**To feel these feelings**_

_**Like i do, and i blame you!**_

_**No one bites back as hard**_

_**On their anger**_

_**None of my pain woe**_

_**Can show through**_

_**Discover l.i.m.p. say it**_

_**No one knows what its like**_

_**To be mistreated, to be defeated**_

_**Behind blue eyes**_

_**No one know how to say**_

_**That they're sorry and don't worry**_

_**I'm not telling lies**_

_**No one knows what its like**_

_**To be the bad man, to be the sad man**_

_**Behind blue eyes.**_

_**(Limp Bizkit – Behind blue eyes)**_

Em seguida o loiro passou o braço em torno da cintura da ruiva e ambos saíram do Salão, deixando todos os ocupantes ainda a digerir a notícia bombástica.

"- Não devias de ter feito o que fizeste." – Disse ela mal chegaram ao jardim.

"- Porquê?" – Perguntou o rapaz encostando-a ao tronco da árvore.

"- Porque eu não sou tua namorada."

"- Não? Porquê? Porque não te pedi em namoro? Bem não achei necessário….pensava que esta implícito no que se passou na noite passada."

"- Eu não quero sofrer mais."

Draco passou uma das mãos pela face dela e murmurou:

"- Do que depender de mim, nada te vai fazer sofrer. Eu não vou fazer-te sofrer."

Ela sorriu timidamente beijando em seguida os lábios dele.

Os dias deram lugares a semanas, e estas a meses. Draco e Ginny continuavam juntos, apesar de tudo e todos. A ruiva tinha recebido um gritador dos pais, mas não ligou nada a isso, escreveu-lhes uma carta onde dizia que se não quisessem que ela namorasse com ele, ela deixava de ser uma Weasley. Perante esta medida e condição drástica, eles acabaram por aceitar o namoro.

Durante dias não se falou noutra coisa, e ambos eram apontados e falados, mas eles não se importavam nada, na realidade eles riam-se muitas vezes das atitudes das outras pessoas perante eles.

Mas finalmente deixaram de ligar ao namoro deles, e voltaram a agir com a ruiva e com o loiro como sempre agiram.

A ruiva caminhava pelo jardim naquela tarde, olhava as flores rebentarem nas árvores. O vento agradável batia-lhe na face anunciando a Primavera.

Sentiu umas mãos enlaçarem-na pela cintura e os lábios quentes dele no seu pescoço.

"- Olá Draco."

Ele não respondeu ao cumprimento da namorada, continuava a beijar-lhe o pescoço, cada vez com mais força deixando marca.

"- Draco!" – Chamou ela murmurando.

Só ai o loiro afastou os lábios do pescoço dela e a virou para si.

"- Sim?"

"- Nada….apenas….hã…." – ela não conseguiu continuar, não sabia o que dizer por isso passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele e juntos seus lábios nos dele.

Era um beijo delicado, suave, e que provocava arrepios a ambos. O loiro pousou as mãos no fundo das costas dela e puxou-a mais para si, juntando os corpos.

Quando se afastaram o rapaz encostou a testa dele na dela e ouviu-a murmurar:

"- Eu amo-te."

"- Eu também te amo….muito…."

Ginny sorriu genuinamente feliz. Estava feliz, outra vez…. Feliz graças a ele. Mas uma coisa a preocupava. E se essa felicidade terminasse! E se ela voltasse a ficar sozinha e desamparada!

Não sabia se conseguia viver sem ele. Draco fora a sua salvação, era o seu porto de abrigo, era o amigo que sempre desejou, o amante com que sempre sonhou. Ela necessitava dele para viver….e iria necessitar para sempre.

_**I need you like water**_

_**Like breath, like rain**_

_**I need you like mercy**_

_**From Heaven's gate**_

_**There's a freedom in your arms**_

_**That carries me through**_

_**I need you**_

_**(Leann Rimes – I need you)**_

O loiro olhou atentamente para ela.

"- O que foi?" – Perguntou vendo-a perdida nos seus pensamentos.

A menina sorriu para ele abanando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, e disse:

"- Nada, estava a pensar…."

"- Em?" – Perguntou impaciente.

"- Nós."

"- Ah…um bom tema sim Senhora."

Ela riu abraçando-o e Draco rodou com ela no ar fazendo gargalhar como há muito tempo não gargalhava.

Quando a ruiva sentiu os pés no chão agarrou na mão dele e puxou-o caminhando até ao lugar deles, o lugar onde se tinham beijado pela primeira vez.

Assim que lá chegaram ela deitou-se no chão olhando o céu com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Draco ficou em pé olhando-a feliz.

Era bom vê-la assim feliz, a sorrir. Era bom saber que o punhal dela estava perdido numa gaveta no dormitório dela. Era bom olhar o corpo dela agora sem cicatriz ou corte algum. E acima de tudo, era bom saber que ele é que era o causador de tudo aquilo.

"- Deita aqui ao meu lado." – Disse ela olhando para ele.

"- Ginevra sabes que odeio deitar-me no chão."

"- Vá lá Draco…deixa-te de frescura."

Ele encolheu os ombros dizendo:

"- Como se conseguisse negar-te alguma coisa."

Deitou-se ao lado dela que riu antes de pousar a cabeça no peito forte do rapaz.

"- É bom estar assim." – Murmurou sentindo os dedos dele passarem nos seus cabelos ruivos.

"- É." – Concordou ele simplesmente.

Ficaram longos minutos calados, não havia nada a ser dito, por isso deliciaram-se a apreciar o toque suave do outro. O loiro sentia o dedo dela percorrer seu peito e sentia também a respiração quente dela no seu corpo, enquanto que a ruiva tinha os olhos fechados e apreciava o toque dele no seu cabelo.

"- Sabes que dia é Sábado?" – Perguntou ele de repente.

"- Hum….17 de Março."

"- Exacto….o que significa que…."

"- Fazemos 5 meses de namoro…."

"- E há visita a Hogsmeade."

Ela olhou para ele sorrindo e beijou-o delicadamente em seguida. Ainda com os lábios encostados aos dele disse:

"- Mal posso esperar por Sábado."

Ele sorriu e ela voltou a deitar a cabeça no peito dele.

Viram o Sol meter-se no horizonte e ambos assistiram ao nascer da noite.

"- Devíamos de ir jantar."

"- Não tenho fome Draco….vamos ficar aqui."

Ele aconchegou-a mais e sentiu-a mover-se. Ginny virou-se, de modo a ver as estrelas no céu, mas continuava com a cabeça no peito do namorado.

"- As estrelas são lindas." – Murmurou minutos depois.

"- Não me importam aquelas estrelas…."

"- Aquelas?"

"- Sim…."

"- Porquê?"

"- Porque tu és a melhor de todas, e estás aqui comigo."

Ginny sentiu-se corar, e pode ouvi-lo sorrir.

"- Olha uma estrela cadente!" – Exclamou ela abruptamente fazendo com que o rapaz se assustasse.

No momento seguinte ela sentou-se no chão e disse:

"- Vamos Draco….pede um desejo." – Disse ela olhando para o céu e fechando os olhos por momentos.

Quando os voltou a abrir viu que o rapaz a olhava seriamente.

"- Já pediste?"

"- Não Ginevra."

"- Porquê?"

"- Primeiro porque não acredito nesse costumes trouxas….e depois porque tudo o que podia querer já tenho….meu desejo já se realizou."

"- Sério? Quando?"

"- Há quase 5 meses atrás, quando uma menina amargurada me pediu para fazer amor com ela. Quando essa menina passou a fazer parte da minha vida….nesse dia meu desejo concretizou-se….e não foi necessário nenhuma estrela cadente."

A ruiva sentiu as lágrimas tentarem escorrer pela sua face, mas aguentou-se, apenas abraçou o namorado com força, beijando-o em seguida.

Tinha medo de o perder….e fora isso que pediu, nunca perde-lo, nunca ficar sozinha outra vez.

Sentiu as mãos dele apertarem-na na zona da cintura, e agradeceu pelo facto de ele a apertar, era como se aquela dor ligeira a certificasse de que aquilo tudo era verdade, de que não era apenas um sonho….mas sim realidade.

"- Gostava de ficar assim para sempre." – Murmurou ela.

"- Na verdade…eu gostava de ficar para sempre de outra maneira."

"- Qual?"

"- Quando estás na minha cama."

Ela abriu a boca e deu um tapa no ombro dele fazendo-o rir. Em seguida os lábios dele colaram-se aos dela.

Aquele momento era simples, mas feliz.

Era um momento que ambos sabiam que iriam guardar na sua memória para sempre….

Pois aquele era um momento para mais tarde recordar….

……. Um momento feliz.

**Fim do 2º capitulo**

**N/A: **Mais um capitulo, feliz. O próximo é o ultimo…mas antes de mais, vou escrever os agradecimentos:

**Miaka**: sim, muita raiva do Harry, pois ele chegou tarde, não de propósito, mas chegou. Sim, ela escondeu, ou mais ou menos, visto a família não se ter preocupado muito, pois ela estava viva, então pensaram que não tinha acontecido nada. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também….JINHOS!

**Ana Maria**: Sim, é meio triste a fic, mas espero que gostes. JINHOS!

**Jessy Malfoy**: rebelde não é bem o termo, talvez desgostosa e desiludida com a vida. Mas neste capítulo ela esteve melhor não foi? Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: Matar? A fic é pós – guerra mas isso não quer dizer nada. Este capítulo foi feliz, não foi? Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Beca:** Como chega lá? Bem é algo realmente simples, mas eu não vou dizer, talvez tu te lembres até lá, senão lembrares não há crise, lês o próximo capítulo e solução resolvida. Neste momento devia de estar a pensar no final para a minha mais recente short, realmente diferente, a Kika diz que a ideia não é fraquinha, mas sim divertida, enfim, seja. Ah não sei o que dizer mais, isto hoje não está a sair, portanto vou-me ficar por aqui…. JINHOS!

**Kika:** Não te lembras de como chega ao final? Ah não importa, logo lês o capítulo e pronto, ou logo te lembras. Que seja! Tu entendes? Bem, eu também entendo, não que alguma vez tenha feito algo parecido mas enfim. Sim, frieza é bom, desespero não. Estava aqui a pensar no Spike, e naquelas milhentas fotos que vi no teu BB de manhã…. Mas isso não tem nada a ver…portanto….JINHOS!

**Este capitulo foi assim feliz, mas isso é bom….enfim….o próximo capitulo é o ultimo….ah! Leiam o final da fic _É um grande fenómeno o amor_….e leiam a minha nova short _A loja de chocolates_….em breve haverá mais coisas novas para lerem….**

**JINHOS!**

**COMENTEM!**

**FUI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

**Momentos trágicos **

Sábado chegou finalmente, era um dia quente, o sol brilhava no céu incrivelmente limpo e Draco encontrava-se a acabar de fazer o nó da sua gravata quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se. Viu pelo reflexo do espelho a ruiva entrar calmamente vestindo uma saia azul clara e uma camisa branca.

Virou-se vendo a namorada sorrir para ele, caminhou até ela e viu ela tirar as mãos de trás das costas, e entregar-lhe o que segurava. Conhecia bem aquele objecto.

"-É para ti." – Murmurou ela corando.

"-Porquê?"

"-Não necessito dele, não mais, nunca mais, e graças a ti Draco. Quero que fiques com ele."

Draco sorriu, pegando no punhal e indo guardá-lo numa das inúmeras gavetas da sua cómoda. Em seguida voltou a aproximar-se dela e envolveu-a pela cintura.

"-Está na hora do meu beijo." – Murmurou ele beijando-a em seguida.

"-Quem diria? Cinco meses de namoro!" – comentou ela abraçada ao loiro.

Ele sorriu abraçando-a com força, voltando a beijá-la.

"-Amo-te."

"-E eu a ti Ginevra."

"-Onde nos encontraremos Draco?"

"-Que tal…na Doces e Duques."

"-Perfeito." – Murmurou ela antes de voltar a alcançar os lábios dele para mais um beijo arrebatador e longo.

…..

O sol encontrava-se realmente quente naquele dia de Março, o que era de estranhar, mas a ruiva não estava realmente importada com isso, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era que estava realmente feliz, ele fazia-a feliz como mais nada no Mundo.

Subiu a pequena colina e seu caminho cruzou-se com o dele que de momento se encontrava de patrulha. Sorriu, aproximando-se do namorado e deu-lhe um selinho bem rápido, murmurando: "Não te atrases logo Draco. Às duas da tarde na loja."

Viu ele sorrir e em seguida os lábios dele estavam colados nos dela, e ouviu ele murmurar: "Lá estarei."

Sorriu para si mesma e continuou seu caminho, sabendo que os olhos cinzas dele a seguiam. Como gostava daquela sensação, da sensação de alguém pensar nela, de se preocupar com ela.

Era a melhor sensação do Mundo.

….

Olhou o relógio de pulso impaciente, ainda faltavam dez minutos para as duas, e ela não conseguia ver a hora de ele finalmente aparecer.

"-Olá." – Murmurou uma voz atrás dela.

"-Draco." – Disse ela de volta colando seus lábios aos dele.

Afastou-se e olhou-o confusa. Algo não estava bem, o beijo tinha sido diferente do normal, mas…olhou o loiro de alto a baixo vendo que estava a ser paranóica. Era claro que estava tudo bem.

Encolheu os ombros e em seguida perguntou animada:

"-Então o que vamos fazer?"

"-Estive a pensar, vamos até á zona da cabana dos gritos, ai poderemos ficar sozinhos sem ninguém para nos interromper."

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e em seguida pegou na mão dele, sentindo o loiro puxá-la e começando a caminhar. O caminho foi feito em silencio, e ela observou atentamente quando ele murmurava algo para abrir a cabana, entrando em seguida, chamando-a.

Entrou na cabana que tinha um cheiro estranho, como se cheirasse a sangue.

"-Draco!" – chamou ela. – "Onde estás?"

"-Subi as escadas."

Ela olhou em volta achando que aquilo não era nada encantador e muito menos romântico, mas mais uma vez ela deu de ombros e começou a subir as escadas em seguida.

Viu uma porta aberta e conseguiu ver que havia luz lá dentro. Ele estava ali.

Sorriu, provavelmente ele tinha arranjado aquela sala para eles, talvez estivesse um ambiente romântico e aconchegante dentro daquela sala.

Caminhou até á porta e sentiu o coração parar assim que entrou na sala.

…..

Algo não estava certo, já passavam quinze minutos das duas da tarde e ela não aparecera como haviam combinado.

«Talvez se tenha atrasado com qualquer coisa! Mas, ela não é de se atrasar, na verdade nunca se atrasou para nenhum dos nossos inúmeros encontros. Estou com um péssimo pressentimento. Mas deve de ser impressão, afinal o que pode acontecer? Daqui a nada ela aparece aqui a sorrir, só para mim.»

Sentia o coração bater cada vez mais forte consoante os minutos passavam, e a aflição era cada vez mais angustiante. Abanou a cabeça, não podia continuar ali, tinha que a ir procurar. Podia ter acontecido algo.

Começou a caminhar rapidamente por entre as pessoas da vila, sentindo o coração apertado. Algo não estava bem, algo estava muito, mas muito errado.

Parou em frente à loja de jornais e sentiu seu coração parar de bater, e o ar faltar.

Não podia ser verdade! Apenas não podia!

….

As lágrimas escorriam pela sua face, morrendo na mordaça negra que tinha na boca. Sentia o medo invadi-la. Como não entendera? Como não vira que não era Draco?  
As mãos dele aproximaram-se dos botões da sua blusa e ouviu a voz afectada dele dizer:

"-Agora vou provar do mesmo que o meu mestre….do mesmo que o meu filho."

As lágrimas escorriam cada vez com mais intensidade, e fechou os olhos ouvindo os botões da sua camisa serem puxados, voando por todos o lado. Os lábios dele contra a pele dela queimava, enojava-a.

«Draco! Por favor…ajuda-me.» - Pensava ela desesperada.

Não podia voltar a acontecer. Não agora, não com ele. Estava tão feliz com Draco, porque não podia continuar a estar feliz como estava com ele, porquê? Porque ele tinha que aparecer a voltar a fazê-la sentir nojo de si mesma? Porquê?

Sentiu as mãos dele na sua saia, puxando-a para baixo.  
Não, não podia, ela não queria. Não!

……

Corria pela vila, o desespero era visível. Tinha que a encontrar, ele tinha. Não podia deixá-la nas mãos de seu pai, nunca se perdoaria se o passado voltasse para a assombrar, voltasse para a deixar triste e amargurada. Nunca se perdoaria se o passado voltasse a virar o presente.

Chegou o mais depressa que lhe foi possível à cabana dos gritos e entrou rapidamente, subindo as escadas á sua frente de duas em duas. Ia chegar a tempo! Ele tinha que chegar a tempo!  
Abriu a porta de par em par e o que viu deixou-o petrificado.

…..

Sentiu-se incrivelmente aliviada quando terminou e foi jogada contra a parede. Caiu no chão sentindo o rosto molhado por lágrimas que não voltariam a cair nunca mais.

Deixou-se ficar no chão, a boca amordaçada e os pulsos presos.

"-Bem, entendi o que meu filho viu em ti, e o que meu mestre também. Eles têm um bom gosto desgraçado."

……

Sua ruiva encontrava-se jogada no chão. O corpo tremia e ele correu até ela, tapando-a com a capa negra.

"-Desculpa meu amor, desculpa. Eu devia de ter chegado mais cedo." – Dizia soluçando tirando a mordaça da boca dela, e soltando-lhe os pulsos.

Ela olhou-o e Draco odiou-se por causa daquele olhar tão triste, tão inseguro. Se ele tivesse chegado mais cedo, se a tivesse protegido.

"-Vai ficar tudo bem amor, tudo bem. Eu prometo."

"-Para ela não vai ficar nada bem…nunca mais." – Disse uma voz calmamente por trás dele.

Draco virou o rosto e encarou o rosto claro e magro de seu pai. O homem que mais odiava no Mundo, o homem de quem mais nojo sentia naquele momento. Como ele pudera tocar no seu anjo, na sua namorada? Como?

"-Ela está a morrer, não lhe resta muito mais tempo. Foi realmente divertido Weasley." – Disse ele levantando-se calmamente.

Draco não esperou nem mais um segundo, deitou a ruiva no chão, e ergueu-se encarando seu pai de varinha em riste.

"-O que vais fazer meu filho? Matar-me?"

"-Não sou teu filho, tu não és meu pai. Eu odeio-te, odeio-te muito."

"-Apenas quis garantir que estavas bem servido com ela. E estavas."

"-AVADA KEDRAVA." – Gritou o loiro sem nem pensar.

Era o que mais desejava, ver o raio verde trespassar seu pai.

Voltou-se para a namorada e voltou a segurar nela.

_**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**_

"-Vamos. Vamos para Hogwarts, Dumbledore saberá o que fazer."

"-Não. Ele disse a verdade, eu estou a morrer."

"-Não!" – disse o loiro abanando a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face.

"-Não…não…não chores…não o faças…não…" – murmurou ela respirando com muita dificuldade.

Ele reconheceu o feitiço, o feitiço _Mortalis_, um feitiço que tirava a vida da vítima aos poucos, fazendo-a sofrer cada segundo, desejando sua morte.

_**I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on**_

"-Não podes. Não me podes deixar……Raios! A culpa foi minha, devia de ter chegado mais cedo."

"-Shi! Não …. Tu…tu não tens….culpa amor….não tens."

"-Não fui capaz de te proteger. Não fui Ginevra….fica comigo, não me podes abandonar." – Murmurou ele apertando-a contra o seu corpo e abanando-a.

Ouviu-a sorrir, e viu que ela tinha fechado os olhos. Os lábios dela antes rosa, encontravam-se pálidos. As sardas dela tinham desaparecido, e Draco podia ouvir a respiração aflita dela. Suas lágrimas caiam livremente, como nunca tinham caído antes.

Porque aquilo estava a acontecer? Ela era tão importante para ele, era sua vida, amava-a desde o seu sexto ano, amava-a, há mais de um ano. Tinha ficado tão intensamente feliz quando ela lhe disse que também o amava, que pensava que ia explodir nessa altura e que nada nem ninguém lhe iria estragar sua felicidade, nunca mais.  
Mas estava tão enganado. Ela estava nos seus braços, ela estava a morrer nos seus braços.

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me**_

"-Draco!" – chamou ela murmurando – "-Beija-me…uma…uma ultima…vez."

"-Não, não será a última Ginevra, eu não quero que seja. Eu quero ficar contigo para sempre. Quero casar contigo, ter filhos contigo, vê-los sorrir como tu, ver-te sorrir para mim todas as manhãs. Não me abandones, não o faças."

"-Por favor….beija-me."

Ele viu as lágrimas escorrerem na face dela, e aproximou os lábios dos dela, beijando-a calmamente, tentando aproveitar ao máximo, tentando decorar a boca dela, numa tentativa de nunca esquecer o sabor dela.

"-Sinto…frio…"

Ele abraçou-a com força, abanando-a, como se fosse um bebé.

"-Amo-te para sempre." – Murmurou ela de encontro ao peito dele suspirando depois uma última vez.

_**I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on**_

Draco ficou sem se mover durante longos segundos, até que a afastou do seu corpo e olhou o rosto dela, agora calmo e sereno. Sem dores, sem angustia.

"-Não….não…." – murmurou.

Abraçava-a e murmurava palavras desconexas aos ouvidos dela. Passava com as mãos no cabelo ruivo dela, e sentou-se ao pé dela, enxugando as lágrimas em seguida.

Tinha acabado, seu sonho, sua felicidade, tinha tudo acabado. No mesmo momento em que a vida dela acabou.

…..

"-Posso saber o que realmente se passou?"

"-Matei meu pai, e ele matou Ginevra." – Respondeu pela terceira vez ao director sem conseguir elevar os olhos.

Sentia-se tão incrivelmente perdido no meio daquilo tudo.

Porque raios lhe continuavam a fazer perguntas? Não conseguiam entender que fora complicado para ele sair da cabana com a ruiva morta em seus braços? Não entendiam que ele se sentia morto, como ela estava?

_**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**_

Levantou-se farto de tudo aquilo. Farto de ouvir os soluços da Granger, e de ver Harry e Ron em choque a olhar para ele e para o director. Estava farto daquela vida.

Caminhou até ao seu dormitório e deixou-se cair na cama. Fechou os olhos vendo claramente o sorriso doce dela, sorriso esse, que nunca mais veria, nunca mais.  
Abriu os olhos e levou a mão aos cabelos apertando-os com força.

Em seguida seus olhos ergueram-se pousando na gaveta da sua cómoda. Era isso, a saída era tão simples, tão rápida, e indolor. Levantou-se e caminhou até á cómoda, pegando num pergaminho e numa pena.

_Minha vida terminou ao mesmo tempo que a dela. Eu amo-a mais que tudo, mais que a morte. Prometi a mim mesmo que nada nem ninguém nos iria separar, e vou cumprir minha promessa….a morte não nos vai separar, nunca. Eu não deixo, não o permito._

_Draco Malfoy_

Deixou o pergaminho em cima da cómoda e em seguida abriu a terceira gaveta pegando um belo punhal. O punhal que ela usara meses atrás, o punhal que ela havia usado para ferir o corpo que ele amara tantas vezes com tanto prazer. Olhou-o como se o visse pela primeira vez, e em seguida sorriu.

Era assim que seria. Não sobreviveria sem ela, não conseguia, estava na hora de se juntar ao seu anjo. Com um só movimento ele fez um corte extremamente profundo no seu pulso esquerdo, e em seguida no direito.  
A cabeça doeu em seguida, como se fosse rebentar e ele deixou-se cair no chão não sentindo mais nada, não vendo mais nada que a escuridão total.

_**I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on**_

_**(Evanescence – Even in death)**_

…..

"_- Olha uma estrela cadente!" – Exclamou ela abruptamente fazendo com que o rapaz se assustasse._

_No momento seguinte ela sentou-se no chão e disse:_

"_- Vamos Draco….pede um desejo." – Disse ela olhando para o céu e fechando os olhos por momentos._

_Quando os voltou a abrir viu que o rapaz a olhava seriamente._

"_- Já pediste?"_

"_- Não Ginevra."_

"_- Porquê?"_

"_- Primeiro porque não acredito nesse costumes trouxas….e depois porque tudo o que podia querer já tenho….meu desejo já se realizou."_

"_- Sério? Quando?"_

"_- Há quase 5 meses atrás, quando uma menina amargurada me pediu para fazer amor com ela. Quando essa menina passou a fazer parte da minha vida….nesse dia meu desejo concretizou-se….e não foi necessário nenhuma estrela cadente."_

_A ruiva sentiu as lágrimas tentarem escorrer pela sua face, mas aguentou-se, apenas abraçou o namorado com força, beijando-o em seguida._

**Fim **

**N/A: Aqui está o final, um final realmente Dramático, mas eu garanto, foi o primeiro e último. Quando eu comecei a escrever esta short (há um ano e tal atrás) eu já sabia qual seria o final, mas demorei a escrevê-lo, pelo simples facto de não gostar de escrever drama, mas nesta fic tinha que ser, eu tinha que matar os dois. **

**Miaka: **Quem tinha abusado da Ginny havia sido só o Lord, Lucius não, mas acho que isso ficou explicito neste capítulo. Espero que o final apesar de dramático, tenha sido bom ao menos. E que comentes…JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: espero que não estejas desiludida, afinal eu disse que o capítulo havia sido feliz, e foi esse. Afinal é uma fic Drama – angustia, e eu achei melhor matar os dois, era assim que queria, era assim que ficava bem. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: o Ron não teve tempo para atrapalhar nada. Espero que apesar de tudo o final tenha sido bom, e que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Kika**: aqui está o que acontece, já não precisas de ir procurar, portanto. Não sei o que mais dizer, portanto….JINHOS!

**Beca**: sim, eu acho que te mandei esta short antes do natal, ou assim eu acho, já foi há muito tempo mesmo, e se não foi antes do Natal, foi logo em seguida. E então, tinhas-te lembrado do final? Comenta certo…JINHOS!

**E pronto aqui ficou a short, mas até tenho uma boa noticia, eu ultimamente tenho tido vontade de escrever apenas coisas felizes e cómicas, portanto, não deve de haver mais destas, eu acho, pelo menos não durante um tempo, a não ser que aconteça algo mesmo mal comigo. Enfim…espero que COMENTEM….e que digam o que acharam do final….**

**JINHOS!**

**E leiam as minhas outras fics, em especial a NC – Mais que uma vingança….e em BREVE NOVAS FICS.**


End file.
